pantropyfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner guide
If you are looking for controls go to Pantropy Controls. Basic Starter Guide Welcome to the Faction Spawn Point. This is a safe zone that you can always return to. Your starter gear is a Pickaxe, a Glowstick, and Basic Armor. *The Pickaxe is the starter mining tool. It will mine basic resources: coal, copper, feldspar, and iron. *The Glowstick is the basic night light. You will need it as nights get very dark, and visibility is poor. Beware that using it depletes its Durability. Once there is none left, it will be useless. You can craft a new one for free. Once you acquire resources, you can craft the stronger Body Light. *The Basic Armor is enough to prevent instant death by minor mobs. It will not, however, help you against anything else. Do not get into fights unless absolutely necessary. Remember, in Pantropy, there are no survival meters. No hunger, thirst, cold, heat, etc. All you have to worry about is the HP bar. There are a few ways of replenishing health. The basic one is to gather the Healing Fruit, which restores 5hp per use. Make sure to stock up, as it is easy to die during early game. Mining, Crafting, and Building Your primary goal for the first few hours is to establish a base and get some equipment. Mine the basic ore nodes: Coal, Iron, Copper Feldspar drops from all ore nodes. As you mine, your mining level goes up. The higher your Mining Skill, the more ore you mine per hit. This affects all of your player controlled miners (except for the Autominers). Crafting Press C to open crafting menu. Each player starts with available T0 crafting blueprints. Those include basic armor, weapons, player items, building parts, and building items. For starters, you will want to craft composite building parts foundations, walls, floors and doors. These will be the starting blocks of your base. Next up are the Replicator, a Weapon, a Base Core, and a Research Station. The smelting furnace can smelt the basic ores into materials required for T1 crafting. It uses coal as its fuel source. Within it, Iron is smelted into Pig Iron, Feldspar into Glass, and Copper into Copper sheets. Next up, you should craft a weapon - the Nail Gun is the starter. It uses Nails as ammo, and deals small amount of damage. It will be enough to keep you alive against most wildlife found in the world. so keep your stocks up. The Replicator is your respawn point choice. When you die, you can always choose between two points – the faction HQ spawn, and your replicator. In the event that you have no replicators available, you will be able to respawn at your respective faction HQ. The Base Core serves as your main access point for your base and all of its systems. From this unit you can control all of your base systems, such as lights, power, and shields. This unit enables one more important function – remote control of your base systems. Press Tab once you are within range of your base, and access your base controls through the “My Bases” tab. The research station enables you to use your Encrypted Data Storage for Research Points. Each EDS will give you RP corresponding to its rarity level, and your Research Skill level. The higher they are, the more RP you gain per EDS. Note: you cannot build near major Points of Interest – the main HQ, Outposts, Mining Stations, and Power stations. Before being able to build in a map fragment, you must capture it for your faction. Research Research Credits are used to develop new items. They are gained from You can find in mob drops, and PoIs (Points of Interest). As you level up your Research Skill, you gain more points from each EDS. The pre-unlocked Research Tiers are T0 and T1. The T0 is completely researched, while the T1 is only unlocked. The top tier is T4. We recommend that you go Tier by Tier instead of jumping through the Research Tree for the fastest progression. Markets If you fancy yourself more of a miner, and less of a fighter, you can always trade your resources at the Android Market within your Faction HQ. The Androids sell various items, but beware that you must unlock higher Ranks within your Faction to be able to purchase higher Tier items. Everything you purchase from the Markets comes already built, you only need to place it within your base. This will NOT unlock the Blueprints within your Research Tree. You will still have to go out and fight against mobs in order to improve your Faction Rank in order to unlock the entire Market. Factions There are 2 player factions: the red Andell and blue Itokawa faction. Both start at the opposing side of the map, controlling their fundamental map fragments. These cannot be captured by the enemy Faction. The Faction HQs are defended by powerful defensive turrets – enemies will be instakilled by them. However, this defense cannot be used for your bases as you are required to build outside of the HQ zone. Expanding your Factions influence grants you and everyone else bonuses; territory to build, and special powerups for your base granted by the PoIs. HUD Press Tab to access the player menu. Within are 9 tabs. *Inventory This is your inventory. There is no weight limit, however items have a stack limit. Within the inventory you can also see your current equipment. *Crafting Also accessible via “C”, it shows you your unlocked Research Blueprints, as well as required materials for crafting. On top of the Crafting Menu are 8 icons. Each one of these represents a filter. Everything, Materials, Building parts, Tools, Weapons, Armor, Ammo, Misc. *Research This is your Research Tree. Here you can see what you have already unlocked, what is still locked and the costs. *My Bases List of your bases, including remote control if you are within range. *Map The Map of the world. You can see POIs on it, set personal markers, view captured map fragments, and plan your movement. *Group You can form groups here – invite players or answer incoming invites and team up. Once you are in the group, set up building rights and markers to be able to easily spot your teammates. *Market This is the remote market through which you can buy and sell. This can only be used for Player and Black markets, the Android market requires you to be around Android sellers. *Faction Players can choose between 2 major groups – Andell and Itokawa. Both groups fight for map control, resources, and all the glory. In here you can find your Faction Jobs, Members of your Faction, Landmarks, and the “Switch Faction” option. Beware that choosing the “Switch Faction” will erase your complete character. *Guide ingame yet